


Worthy

by Chris_Evans_Indian_Fanfic



Category: Black Widow - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Endgame - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Natasha Romanoff - Fandom, Steve Rogers - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), avengers endgame - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris_Evans_Indian_Fanfic/pseuds/Chris_Evans_Indian_Fanfic
Summary: What happens when Steve goes to collect the Soul Stone instead of Natasha and Clint? Who becomes Captain America and leads the Avengers?Warning: Curse words, spoilers for Avengers EndgameI don’t consent to have any of my work published or featured on any third party app, website or translated. If you are seeing this fanfiction anywhere but AO3 & Tumblr, it has been reposted without my permission. In that case, please do share the link and let me know.
Relationships: Avengers - Relationship





	Worthy

_Who was he? Steve Rogers? Or Captain America? Are they both different people? Or are they two sides of the same coin?_

Steve wondered as he gazed down the cliff at Vormir, home to the Soul Stone.

When he had first arrived alone on the barren planet, he had been shocked and angry to see Red Skull guarding the infinity stone. To think that he went under the ice all those years ago stood _for nothing_. To have lost his life, his partner, his best friend and for what? Hydra was still active, the world was still suffering from war and now Red Skull was _still_ alive, floating in space.

But as he understood Red Skull’s predicament, Steve realised that while he himself was a man out of time, Red Skull was stuck here in his miserable existence till the end of time, out of place, out of touch. That brought him some satisfaction.

He was glad they had decided to send Natasha and Clint with Tony, Bruce and Scott to 2012. There was just too much ground to cover with 3 infinity stones in the same city. It made sense to have more eyes on the ground.

There was no way Steve would sacrifice anybody from his team for the stone. They had lost too many lives already. And if they were successful, then they would need all hands on deck to manage the chaos that would follow once everybody was brought back. 

Steve sat on a rock and pulled out his compass. He sighed as he saw Peggy, “What do you think Peg?” he murmured, lightly running his thumb over the photograph. 

After a few minutes, he clicked a button on the rim and the compass flipped open, revealing the hidden compartment beneath. He pulled out a folded piece of paper from within. It was as old and worn-out as Peggy’s photograph. He closed the compass and looked at the other image. A black and white Bucky laughed back at him while at his side, a thin, scrawny Steve was looking scornfully at the camera, his face bruised. Steve chuckled as he remembered the day this photograph was taken. He had gotten into another one of his infamous back-alley fights. Some drunken idiot had punched Bucky because he had been flaunting his Sergeant’s uniform at the bar amongst the ladies. While Bucky could have easily mopped the floor with the guy, Steve had decided to step in and push the drunken idiot. Then, as it always happened, Steve was dragged into the back-alley to be turned into a punching bag, with Bucky finally saving his skinny ass.

This photograph was taken later that night, with Bucky laughing at the whole incident.

The cold Vormir wind brought Steve back to the present. Ever since he could remember, he wanted to do the right thing, save the innocent people and just help those who needed it the most. 

While the asthmatic 90-pound Steve Rogers couldn’t do that, the 240-pound Captain America was able to do that and much more.

That’s why he loved being Captain America. He could finally do what he had always wanted to do. It didn’t matter whether the Government labelled him as a criminal or whether the press questioned his every move. He was able to help people, change lives for the better and protect the little guy. Isn’t that what mattered?

He opened the compass again. Looking at both the photographs, he whispered, “Thank you.”

He picked up his shield and faced the cliff.

“What are you doing?” asked Red Skull, as if guessing his next move, “How do you know this will work? You are Captain America,” he declared. 

Steve looked at him, his mouth turned into a smirk, “How would I know? I am just a kid from Brooklyn,” and with that, Captain America jumped into the abyss below.

…

Steve’s entire body was shivering with cold as he lay in the water. With his teeth clattering, he barely managed to sit upright. He started breathing rapidly as he took in his surroundings. He was still on Vormir. As he tried to get up, he realised two things. One, he was completely naked except for his time travel bracelet and vibranium shield, and two, he was holding something in his right hand. He opened his palm to look at the yellow Soul Stone. Almost laughing in relief, Steve looked down at himself. He saw he had the same scrawny body as the Steve in the old photograph. Shivering further with cold, he pressed a few buttons on his bracelet.

…

One by one as the Avengers returned to the compound, they looked around excitedly at their peers, relieved to find them safe. Steve was the last one to return. His knees buckled as soon as he landed. Hiding his naked bony body behind the shield, he threw up on the floor, his body not able to handle the stress of the quantum time-travel.

“Oh my God who is that?!” Scott exclaimed as Tony, Natasha and Clint stepped tentatively towards Steve. As his body convulsed with pain, he held up the stone towards them. The second Nat took the stone, Steve collapsed.

…

Steve woke up two days later on a hospital bed. 

“We are trying our best to keep your bodily functions from collapsing onto themselves. You should be thankful that we have medicines to treat most of your ailments. What were you thinking?” Tony spat with frustration.

Steve saw large swollen bags under Tony’s red eyes. Steve was willing to bet that Tony hadn’t slept ever since his return. He smiled, “It had to be done Tony,” said Steve, his voice flat, having lost its ‘Captain America depthness’.

“What happened on Vormir?” asked Natasha gently. Steve tried to sit, “The stone demanded a sacrifice. A soul for the soul stone. So I sacrificed him.”

“Yeah and left us without a leader. What are we supposed to do now? You are meant to rally the troops. You are meant to lead. How do you think you will do that if you need an asthma inhaler every time you try to take a walk around the compound?” Tony voiced his concerns. “Tony, calm down. Shhh now,” Thor said from his chair. 

“You look like you need a sandwich,” Rocket commented, seated besides Thor.

“Your vitals look good Cap… ahem I-I mean Steve,” Bruce flustered while checking Steve’s reports.

“Captain America was never about one person. It is about what the title stands for; Bravery to face any challenge, Courage to stand up against the greatest powers for the right reason and Having a clear sense of duty, of what’s right and wrong. Captain America can be anyone,” Steve said, pointedly staring at Natasha. 

He turned to look at the shield placed by his bedside table. Carefully, he picked it up with a bit of struggle and held it out for her.

“I can’t think of a better person to lead us,” Steve said decidedly. Wide-eyed, Natasha looked at him with bewilderment. “No Steve. I am a spy. I am not a soldier. I cannot be trusted with…”

“You are not a spy. Not anymore. You have been leading the Avengers not just on earth, but across the galaxy, especially when most of us had given up. You are right though. You are not a soldier. You are a leader, Captain.”

Natasha looked at Steve, her eyes brimming with tears, her voice almost breaking “I have too much red on my ledger Steve.”

“You wiped that ledger when you joined the Avengers Nat. You deserve this,” Clint supported her.

As Natasha took the shield and tried it on, Tony asked her, “We will have to render your suit. Do you want black with Red, White and Blue?” Natasha nodded. As Tony left, Natasha mouthed the words, “Thank you,” towards Steve as he brushed it off.

“Have we brought everybody back yet?” Steve asked. 

“No. We are just finishing the gauntlet. It should be ready by tomorrow,” Banner said.

Clint looked at Natasha proudly. “We have a female Captain America now.”

“No,” Steve said. He grinned at Natasha, “We have a Captain America now.”

…

2014 Nebula kept her attention at Antman near the Quantum Time Machine. In the last two days there had been a lot of activity in the compound thanks to Steve’s return. It would have served as a good distraction, but unfortunately, there were people working around the time machine. She was itching to bring her father and his army to this future. However, for that, she would need to have patience. A lot of patience. They were planning to undo the snap tomorrow, that’s when she planned to strike. She cannot afford to fail her father. She _must_ not.

…

“All the best guys,” said Steve as he sat in the car, ready to leave the compound. There was going to be a tremendous blast of gamma radiation from the snap. Steve understood that he might not survive the blast and instead, had offered to bring falafels from the nearby restaurant for lunch.

He reached the modest Middle Eastern eatery. Only two tables were occupied when he placed his large order to go. The server looked at him in suspicion. He doubted whether Steve would be able to carry all the packages by himself. Still, he shrugged, large orders such as these were a boon in the post-snap world. 

After 5 minutes, the restaurant shook with a wave of energy blast. Steve fell down from his chair with the impact. As he got up, brushing himself off, he saw black dust materialising in front of him. He looked on as the dust came together to form a person, a man. Steve noticed this happening all around the restaurant. Within a span of a few minutes, the entire restaurant was filled to capacity, with more people appearing on the sidewalk. 

He heard terrified screams of people around him. Then guns were fired into the air. Steve turned, trying to determine the source of the violence, when he felt the ground shake.

“EARTHQUAKE!” someone screamed and they all tried to take cover, mostly bumping into one another. There was a loud deafening sound of a missile exploding, then another 4-5 such sounds in rapid succession as the ground shook relentlessly with the impact of the missiles. 

Shit, Steve thought. Who would be attacking them now?

A few moments later, when everything went quiet, Steve stepped out of the restaurant and looked in the direction of the Avengers Compound. He could see dark smoke rising into the sky, with a huge spaceship eclipsing the sun. _Thanos_.

Without a second thought, Steve entered the car. “F.R.I.D.A.Y,” he commanded, “Take me to the compound right now.” “There has been an attack Mr Rogers, I am not sure if…” the AI tried to reason with him, but Steve interrupted, “Now!” “Yes Mr Rogers,” she said in resignation.

…

He reached as close to the compound as the car could take him. The debris of the buildings and the gaping holes in the ground preventing the car from going any further. Steve stepped down, and started making his way to the centre of the ground.

As he used his asthma inhaler, he realised Tony was right. If he couldn’t even walk this much without needing his inhaler, how can he help them? 

When Steve reached the centre, his heart broke at the scene before him. Tony was lying on the ground having sustained multiple injuries. Natasha was trying to get up, her arms and legs badly cut. Thor was fighting with Thanos, but it seemed that was a losing battle as well. Steve couldn’t just give up. He never had.

Looking around him at the ground, he saw a big piece of concrete. Lifting it, he tried to throw out with all his strength, but the concrete didn’t even fall within 10 yards of Thanos. His eyes then went to Thor’s Mjolnir on the ground. _He still had to try right?_

He rushed towards the hammer and pulled on its handle, Mjolnir feeling surprisingly light in his hands. He aimed and swung for the ugly purple head. With Mjolnir hitting the mark, the hammer dutifully came back to Steve. 

“I KNEW IT!” exclaimed Thor, his reaction earning him a kick from Thanos.

Thanos’s surprise was short-lived. He charged towards the little guy. Steve threw the hammer again but Thanos easily deflected it with his double-edged sword.

Before he could reach Steve, Natasha attacked Thanos, diverting his attention. “F.R.I.D.A.Y,” she screamed, “get Steve a sandwich.”

 _This isn’t the time for a joke_ , Steve thought as he summoned the hammer and threw it at Thanos again.

Thanos threw Natasha to the ground and headed for Steve. A back-handed smack sent Steve flying in the air. He wouldn’t have survived the fall, if it hadn’t been for the S.A.N.D.W.H.I.C.H.H- an iron-man suit in the darkest shade of blue. The suit wrapped itself around Steve as it broke his fall. “Welcome Mr Rogers,” greeted F.R.I.D.A.Y, “Do you like your new suit? It stands for

> S - Steve

> A - Always

> N - Needs

> D - Dangerous

> W - Weapons

> I - In-order-to

> C - Cover

> H - His

> H - Homies”

Steve was still panting from the impact of the smack as he lay on the ground in the suit. “Not one of Tony’s best acronyms,” he managed to say between breaths. “Yeah,” agreed the AI, “but he only put this together last night.”

Steve struggled to get up again. He heard Thanos mumble something, but he couldn’t care less. He stumbled in the new suit, barely being able to walk towards the giant alien, but still, willing to fight till his last breath. Just then, the microphone in his suit crackled a bit, “C-Cap, you ther–re?” He heard Sam’s voice…

…

Steve couldn’t believe it. The entire universe had come to fight with Thanos. He looked at humans and aliens alike, pissed off and ready to face the biggest threat to the universe. He managed to make it to the front of the line besides Thor, summoning the Mjolnir.

Natasha smiled at the army behind her, then turned to look at Thanos with a deadly stare.

She raised her shield as she called out to the warriors, her voice bellowing on the battlefield, “AVENGERS, ASSEMBLE!" 


End file.
